EAGLE: Tali's Tale
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: ON HIATUS Tali has been an outcast all her life and learned to brush everything off and just not care. When she arrives at Hogwarts as a 5th year everything changes and her life will never be the same. Harry x OC Tali
1. Prologue

EAGLE: Tali's Tale

Quick intro:

Tali has trust and friendship issues among others, but when she begins to piece together the parts of her past will she finally understand her future? With her sarcasm in hand and feelings hidden, Tali enters Hogwarts and is thrown in with the Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in case you didn't know) this will be a year that none of them will forget.

Details:

Place: Hogwarts and Hogsmede

Time: 5th year in 2008

Main Characters: Tali, the Golden Trio, Tali's Family

Quick Background:

Atalia "Tali" Riviera is a 15 year old outcast who is beginning Hogwarts as a fifth year. The reasoning is a little weird but Tali was accepted to Beauxbatons while her siblings went to Hogwarts. Now she is starting with her 11 year old brother, Lucas.

Tali is the second oldest of 5 kids: Elena Riviera who is 18, Gwenneth "Gwen" Lockhart who is also 15, Lucas Lockhart, and Erick Lockhart who is 2, and her parents are Alyssia Riviera-Lockhart and Gilderoy Lockhart.

4th year at Beauxbatons, Tali's parents decided it would be better if she was at the same school as her siblings with Voldemort's return, so they pulled her out in February. Tali was home schooled until the end of the year and has just been accepted to Hogwarts.

Tali and Gwen do not get along even they are the closest in age. Now you are probably wondering about Tali and Gwen who are not twins but the same age. That will be revealed later on in the story.

The reasons for the different last names without giving too much away is that Alyssia was married once before she met Gilderoy but she wished her daughters to keep her name.

You might be wondering about Gilderoy Lockhart who was a big part in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Keep in mind that although that story didn't happen, Gilderoy did lose his memory around 1993, right before he met Alyssia. She just got out of a divorce and they just clicked. When Alyssia found out she was pregnant, her and Gilderoy got married.

The rest of the stories happened. Harry saved them on countless occasions. Voldemort returned after Triwizard Tournament but in 2nd year the teacher was someone else. This year Umbridge is still a bossy crazy boring teacher but Tali will have her own profecy.

Author's Note: I hope this has been enough to spark your interest. If so you will be happy to know that the first official chapter will be up very soon. This will definitely turn into a trilogy.

xoxo-wweangel


	2. A Warm Welcome

EAGLE: Tali's Tale 

Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tali, this plot that my best friend and I came up with and anyone you don't know.

Here it was finally September 1st time to go back to Hogwarts until next summer. Harry had just arrived on platform 9 ¾ with the Weasley's, his best friend Ron's family. Harry was grateful that he could look forward to spending the last few weeks of summer with a wizarding family. Every year the Weasleys treated him like another son, cared for him and protected him until it was time to go back to school. After saying their goodbyes to Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry walked through the crowded platform to find their friends. Fred and George went off to find Lee Jordan and Ginny went off to find Neville and Luna but Ron and Harry were greeted by a head of bushy brown hair that could only belong to one…

"Hi Hermione" Harry and Ron stated simultaneously.

"Hey guys how were your summers?" Hermione asked hugging the boys.

"Why don't we find a compartment first?" Harry suggested.

Hermione and Ron nodded and the trio took off to find an empty compartment. They shut the compartment door and resumed talking about their summers.

"I practiced Quidditch with Fred, George and Ginny almost everyday. You know perfecting my style." Ron exclaimed.

"I went to Egypt with my parents and read some ancient Egyptian books. They were really quite interesting." Hermione stated with a smile.

"Boring but the Dursley's wouldn't let me get a hold of a newspaper so what's been happening since Voldemort's return?" Harry asked curiously.

"They don't really tell us much of anything but we heard Ron's parents, Moody and Sirius talking about it. All they will tell us is that a fight is arising." Hermione explained.

Just then the compartment door opened and closed very quickly. What they saw was a girl in muggle clothes they didn't recognize. She was wearing denim Capri's and a white tank top. Her long, chocolate brown hair was put up messily in a ponytail and she wore a scowl on her face. The girl walked over to an empty seat and looked at them.

"What? Can't I sit here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah sure, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"The name's Atalia but call me Tali." She stated rolling her eyes.

"Well hi Tali, I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry." Hermione introduced.

Tali nodded her head to acknowledge Hermione's introductions.

"So what are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Hiding from my brother and sister is that a problem?" Tali asked rudely.

"No, I know the feeling." Ron stated.

"So how come I don't recognize you? What year are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a 5th year but I transferred." Tali explained.

"Ooh from where?" Hermione asked nosily.

"Beauxbatons" Tali answered.

"Not much of a talker are we?" Harry teased.

"I could say the same about you." Tali retaliated.

"So how was your summer Tali?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Great" Tali stated sarcastically. "Just like every other day has been since my parents took me out of school in February."

"Why did they take you out? Wait you didn't come here for the tournament did you?" Hermione asked.

"No Madam Maxime wouldn't let me go even if I was of age she doesn't really like me. My parents heard rumors of Voldemort returning to power..." Tali started but Hermione interrupted.

"So there were rumors about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named regaining power before he actually regained his full power?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Yeah, the newspapers thought he might be responsible for those random deaths of the Riddle's farmer and that Jorkins lady. Then they decided that I'd be safer with my siblings here." Tali explained.

"Wow, I'm sorry you had to leave the school you knew and all your friends." Hermione stated sincerely.

"Tis ok school's school right? Besides I didn't have any friends to miss me anyway." Tali stated with a slight trace of resentment in her voice.

"Are you ok Tali?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay?" Tali scoffed and looked out the window at the sunset.

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked for the next few hours until they realized they were almost at Hogwarts and changed into their robes.

"Tali it's time to change into your robes." Hermione pointed out to Tali who was still looking out of the window.

"Thank you captain obvious" Tali stated rudely and put her black robe on.

A few moments everybody got off the train and Tali disappeared without a sound.

"She's a weird one right there." Ron stated.

"I'll say." Harry agreed.

"Maybe she's just upset; I mean you heard what she went through leaving school and having no friends. She'll come around." Hermione suggested.

Tali hurried off to a nearby carriage, climbed in and took a seat. She brushed her bangs out of her face and took a deep breath. She scanned the grounds where the train stopped but was surprised to hear two faint familiar voices.

"Where could she be?" The male voice stated at a distance.

"I don't know but I'm getting tired of looking for her." The female voice whined getting closer.

"Let's check this carriage." The male voice suggested.

"She better be in this one cause my feet hurt." The female voice whined still.

"Crap" Tali stated under her breath as she knew the voices weren't that far away.

Then she watched her brother Lucas stick his head into the carriage. She rolled her eyes a huge smile came across Lucas' face.

"Found her." Lucas exclaimed.

"Go away." Tali stated as her sister Gwen joined them.

"Nah you know you love us." Gwen stated sarcastically.

"Not so much." Tali retaliated sarcastically.

"Hey Luke, don't you have to be heading to the boats?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yea, thank you Gwen. See you guys later!" Lucas stated running off to where Hagrid had the other first years at the boats.

"What's wrong with you today?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how different Beauxbatons was." Tali stated

"Well think about it later my friends are coming." Gwen stated rudely gesturing three girls to come over.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll do my best to make you look good." Tali stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"That's all I ask sis." Gwen stated sarcastically smirking.

Soon three girls that looked their age came over and sat in the carriage. One girl had long, black hair and looked Indian, one had short, dark brown hair and the other had medium length, dirty blond hair.

"Who's this?" The girl with black hair asked.

"Guys this is my sister Tali. Tali, this is Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin." Gwen introduced pointing at the girls in order.

"Hi" all three girls stated simultaneously.

Tali sat the ride to the castle in silence as Gwen and her friends talked on and on about their summers. Tali walked behind the group into the Great Hall and stood by the Ravenclaw table to witness the sorting ceremony.

"Another Lockhart huh…quite a mind you've got, better be Ravenclaw." The Sorting Hat spoke.

Tiny little Lucas scurried towards the blue and bronze sea of cheering Ravenclaws welcoming the newcomer.

"Gwen can you take me now" Tali asked as the feast was winding down.

"If I must…bye guys I gotta take her to get sorted. See you in the dormitory." Gwen told her friends. "Let's go." She addressed Tali.

The two girls walked through the crowd to where Professor McGonagall stood.

"Hello Professor." Gwen greeted sweetly.

"Hello Ms. Lockhart, what may I do for you?" McGonagall asked.

"My sister here needs to get sorted. She transferred from Beauxbatons." Gwen explained.

McGonagall instructed the girls to follow her up to Professor Dumbledore's unoccupied office.

"Name" McGonagall asked.

"Atalia Riviera" Tali answered.

"Have a seat." McGonagall stated conjuring a barstool and beginning her search for a certain hat.

Tali looked suspiciously at Gwen but sat down anyway.

"How exactly do I get sorted?" Tali asked annoyed.

"Well first you must put on the Sorting Hat." McGonagall stated holding an old black hat in her hands.

"Wait a minute! I am not putting on that ratty, old, dirty, worn out hat." Tali exclaimed.

"Tali…" Gwen warned.

"But you must, it lets us know exactly where you belong at Hogwarts." McGonagall explained.

"Clearly I don't belong here at all!" Tali shouted rudely.

"I'm sorry Professor, clearly Tali hasn't learned respect at Beauxbatons." Gwen stated putting down Tali.

"Clearly no one is talking to you Gwenneth so shut the hell up!" Tali replied with anger in her voice as Gwen got really quiet.

"How does it work anyway?" Tali asked calmer examining the hat a few moments later.

"When placed on your head the Sorting Hat can see inside your head and decide where it would be best to develop your magical skills." McGonagall stated and at the sight of Tali's confused face, continued.

"There are four houses: Gryffindor house where the brave dwell at heart. Their daring, chivalry, and nerve set them apart. Hufflepuff house where they are just and loyal. Their patience is true and they are unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw house where those with a ready mind and those with wit and learning always find their kind. Or maybe Slytherin house where you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to meet their ends."

Tali agreed and McGonagall placed the hat on Tali's head. Tali jumped when it started speaking to her.

"Definitely not expecting that" Tali stated.

"Ah…a great mind I see…with a brave heart and a thirst for danger…it's all right here in your head…but where to put you…" the Sorting Hat spoke.

"I…is…is it gonna pick a house?" Tali stuttered.

"…better be………GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!" the Sorting Hat announced.

McGonagall removed the hat and put it away.

"Freak" Gwen stated rolling her eyes and leaving the office.

"Is she feeling okay?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"Yea she's just dealing with the embarrassment." Tali stated and continued when she saw the confused look on McGonagall's face. "It's embarrassing that I'm the first in our family of wizards to not be in Ravenclaw. Great…one more thing to add to my weirdness."

"You'll be fine dear. Why don't you head to the Gryffindor dormitory on fifth floor the password is mimbulus mimbletonia. Get some rest and come visit me first thing tomorrow morning so we can set your classes." McGonagall instructed.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long with this but I hoped you enjoyed it. There are character pix on my profile which will be updated as the story goes along. There are also pictures for my other stories through the same photo bucket link. Please read and review. Thanks!!! -WWEAngel


End file.
